


Asking Politely

by atiredonnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, hope u enjoy, mukuro and naegi are pecan ice cream dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiredonnie/pseuds/atiredonnie
Summary: Mukuro isn’t used to being asked nicely for things. It does weird things to her. r/Danganronpa gift exchange for u/Skranbets.





	Asking Politely

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy dude

Your days are formula. 

Get up at 4 am sharp. Brush your teeth. Comb your hair. Have a cold shower to ward off any lingering fatigue. Get dressed. Get ready. Get breakfast. Don’t take anything. There’s nothing you’re allowed to take. Nothing you’re capable of holding onto. Nothing you’d want to. Nothing you want. 

That’s the way it is. That’s the way it will always be.

But today. A disturbance. A break. A shift. You aren’t good with those. But then again, you aren’t allowed to want. So you don’t want stability. You don’t want anything, except to serve Junko. 

A bear. An AI. A request for the Ultimate Programmer. Make him laugh. Make him dance. Make him- Monokuma- fight. (Just for showmanship, you say. You are lying.) You tune out. You don’t want to engage in small talk with Chihiro. 

And yet… 

Big eyes and a tender smile and tiny hands clasped together in prayer. You suddenly realize something that you’ve never known before. You do have a weakness. A weakness for people who want something from you. No- request something of you. 

You’re not good at reading tones. You can tell, though, when someone is asking politely. It’s unimportant. But if you ignore her for a while, Junko will be happy. Despair brings her that happiness. And you suppose by extension despair brings you happiness as well. 

You really want to be the best sister. It was enforced in you since the beginning. Take care of Junko. She’s delicate. 

If Junko had been the one to go to war it wouldn’t have surprised you. That was how iron cold she turned out to be. But you still want to be a good sister. 

Want. It’s the only thing you’re allowed to want. 

When Makoto requests something of you that’s when you really know you have an… ailment. Because the words come out so wrong, when you stutter them. You are always composed. You don’t… stutter. Junko told you that people that stutter don’t know what to say. You always know. 

But staring at his cherubic face, you realize- you don’t know what to do. 

Other than to fulfill his request of going to an ice cream parlor with the rest of the class.

It’s not a… date. There are other people there. But when he laughs, you feel the tiniest pang of intimacy. When he tells you that terrible joke- Hey, Mukuro, what do you get when you cross a fruit and a sad dog? A meloncollie!” You think your heart is going to wrench itself out of your chest in one foul spurt of blood and viscera, which is physically impossible, but the feeling is still there. (You don’t laugh, so he giggles awkwardly for you. He needs you.) When he invites you to try his butter pecan, you’re faint. Asking and smiling and gentle touches, unlike Junko’s slaps and hisses and sharp orders, bring out something in you she tried to bury. You have to shut it down to get to work, you know.

But you bask in the feeling of wanting and being wanted, of being with Makoto, for just a little bit longer before Junko’s need calls you again. 

You want to be a good big sister. But you’d like a soft request and a butter pecan date too.


End file.
